Pocket Full of Sammy
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Rated T for Safety! Written for elliereynolds777! Enjoy my darling!
1. Down Sized

**AN: Goooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So Dead Rising I had to take down due to a few complaints and accusations. But I plan on making a few tweaks and changes and will re post it in the future. But for now I'm going to move on to the next story! And this person has been waiting for this request! So. Here we go! I hope everyone had a safe and fun Holiday! Happy late Holidays and New Year! I didn't get a new laptop. My parents couldn't afford it, so I'm going to see if my old one can be fixed. I hope so! That was my baby! Ayways, I got some goodies for Christmas! I finally got an electric guitar! It's black and I named it Impala! Lol! I also got season 9 of SPN on DVD! With some Doctor Who, and my favorite old Spider Man cartoon! I got a couple of t shirts too! So I had a good Christmas! I hope you guys did too! Or had a good Holiday if you don't celebrate Christmas! So this is set after Siren, I have to re watch the episode because I don't remember what really happened. I remember some of it, but not the whole thing. So forgive me if there's something out of place! I'll re watch the episode this week and you know. Lol! Anyways, let's go! **

**Summary: Set Season 4 AU after Siren: After the siren incident Dean and Sam had been at odds and ends with each other. Sam wakes up pocket size! When Dean notices he refuses to help and blames Sam for being so small. Heartbroken and not wanting to be where he isn't wanted, he leaves and winds up in trouble! Can he make it out alive? Or will Sam meet his end? Stay tuned and find out!**

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Book of the Face! **

**All mistakes are my own and this is a flame free zone! **

**Down sized! **

Sam sat on the hood of the old beat up truck in Bobby's junk yard. He and Dean had arrived yesterday after the incident with the siren and the tension between them was so bad, you could cut it like butter.

They had apologized to each other but it didn't feel like enough. Both were walking on egg shells and Sam hated it!

He really didn't mean what he said and none of it was true! He really did love his brother! He really did! How could he not? Dean did raise him after all and he was more a father to him than anyone he knew.

"I feel so small and helpless. What do I do?" He whispered to no one in particular.

He leaned back and continued to gaze at the stars above.

Dean was doing some maintance on the Impala and thinking about what Sam had said. He knew he had some things that set Sam back on his heels but he couldn't help but feel that that was the Sam had really felt about him.

Sure Sam apologized to him and he apologized to Sam. But he felt like it didn't matter. He meant to hurt to Sam, as Sam did the same.

But still. Sammy was his. Always will be. He raised the boy into the fine young man before him.

"Maybe some time away will do us some good." Dean said to himself.

He was a little hesitant at the idea but he thought that some time away may do them some good. Give them a little breathing room and maybe things will better.

Later that night

Sam laid in his bed listening to Dean to sleep. He couldn't sleep. His brain was going a million miles an hour and he couldn't quiet the storm in his mind.

He rolled over and snuggled into the blankets further but it had no affect. He was still really restless.

'I wish I was small. Times seemed to be a lot better when I was smaller. Hell, I still feel really small.' Sam thought.

Finally after some tossing and turning, his mind gave in to sleep and surrendered to the nightmares that plagued him.

_Sam's Nightmare_

_Sam was running and it felt like he ran for a long time. But he continued on. _

_He looked behind him and saw his chaser and couldn't believe his own brother wanted to kill him. _

_He tripped and fell. He felt something grab him and drag him into the dreaded darkness that now surrounded him. _

_He woke up and he was strapped down and his shirt had been removed. _

_"Good morning sleeping beauty. Ready for our fun filled day?" Dean asked._

_Sam whimpered into the gag that was also the strap holding his head down. He closed his eyes and thought to himself that this wasn't Dean. _

_"No? But Sammy, we're going to have so much fun! And I'm going to show you how much I love you." Dean smirked evilly. _

_Dean took a scapel and gently ran the blade down Sam's bare chest. _

_"Let's see if we can find little Sammy's heart." Dean said gleefully._

_Sam began to hyperventilate! He wanted to move and get away! But he couldn't! He was strapped down too tightly. _

_He screamed as the blade bit into his skin and he felt his intenstines being yanked out. _

_"Nope. Let's see." Dean sing songed._

_Dean continued his torture until Sam's heart was in his had and barely beating. _

_"There it is! Look how pretty!" Dean exclaimed happily._

_He squeezed Sam's heart until it stopped. _

Sam bolted up and felt like he couldn't breath! He took a few gulps of air and after a minute he got his breathing back to normal and he wiped the sweat of his forehead.

He pushed back his blankets and that's when he noticed. He was pocket sized!

"What the Hell!?" He freaked.

He panicked a little and settled himself down.

"Okay. Okay. Don't panic. Find Bobby!" He said to himself.

He looked down from the bed and sighed.

"How do I get down?" He asked himself.

He looked over at the sleeping Dean and made his way to the night stand. He climbed to the top of the pillows and jumped on to the night table. He made his over to Dean and then hopped onto his brother. He landed on his chest and ended up his ass on the bed when Dean mumbled and rolled over.

"Dean! Hey Dean!" Sam called.

Dean didn't responded. He just snored and snuggled further into the blankets.

"Dammit Dean! Wake up!" Sam yelled.

Dean snorted and rolled over again.

Sam growled and climbed onto his brother again and poked his cheek.

"Dean! Wake up!" Sam called.

Dean just swatted Sam off him and rolled over again.

Sam rubbed his head as he sat up. Dean swatted him to the floor. He was grateful he landed in the pile of clothes that were at the end of the bed.

He huffed and went to the stair case and gulped. It looked he was standing on a mountain.

"Now what?" He asked himself.

**Oh man! So this is the first chapter! I know it's cruddy, but it'll get better! Promise! **

**Until Next Time! *rocks out with my new guitar***


	2. Sam Feels Unwanted

**AN: Gooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Thank you all for the New Year wishes! I hope this year will a bit better than last year, and I hope it'll be good for you guys too! Any resolutions? I have a few! Like getting my books done! Lol! I'll get them done. Eventually. I'm working on them! Slowly. Lol! Ugh. This mini hellatus is killing me! I want new episodes! And now! Thank god I got most of the episodes on DVD! I got 1-5 and season 9. I need 6-8 and my collection is complete! I also need the rest of the books! I have the first four, I need 5-12. Lol! Still this hellatus is driving me mad! I going to make a blanket fort and watch all the episodes I have! X3 So, we're leaving our tree up all year! Yay! We did that one year and we decorated it for different things and holidays. So fun! Going to also be practicing with my new guitar starting this week! Whee! I miss playing! I haven't played since my grandfather died three years ago. It'll be good to back into it! Anyways, when we left off! Sammy woke pocket sized! AH! Let's see if he's okay! **

**Tori-Bird627-Because Sammy's adorable and needs to be torn down and then cuddled by momma Dean! X3 And I'm a sucker for hurt/sick Sam! **

**elliereynolds777-Aw! Thank you for your kind words! It makes me so happy and melts my heart when people say my work helps them and inspires them! Your review was so nice I sent a PM! ;) **

**StyxxsOmega-You know me my darling! My babies can't stay mad at each other for long! I have to fix their problems and make them be brothers! Because their brothers and need each other! **

**Enjoy! **

**Join me and Team Free Will on Book of the Face! **

**All mistakes are my own and this is a flame free zone! **

**Sam Feels Unwanted**

"What now? How the Hell do I get down? From this height, the stairs look a mountain!" Sam said to himself.

He knelt down and looked down at the stair to see how far down one stair is. He gulped. It was still a little high, but he could get down without doing serious harm. He stood up and took a deep breath.

"Okay. I can do this!" Sam said.

He turned around and was about to jump down when he felt something grab him and scoop him up, he yelped in surprise! He squrimed and fought the hand.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Sam shouted.

"Sam! Calm down boy!" Sam heard Bobby say.

"B Bobby?" Sam asked.

"Yeah? Sam what the Hell happened to you?" Bobby asked as they decended the stairs.

Bobby had gotten out of the shower and figured Sam would at least be up. Despite being a night owl, Sam was an early riser.

He stepped into the hallway and noticed a small being on the stairway. He looked a bit closer and shook his head.

"Sam?" He whispered, knowing that Dean was still asleep.

He got closer and saw it was Sam! He was so tiny. And he gasped when he realized Sam was about to go down the stairs by himself! He didn't want the follish boy to get hurt! He stepped forward and scooped up the tiny boy.

"Sam! Calm down!" He said when Sam began to struggle.

Once Sam was calm, the two went into the kitchen. He gently set the boy on the table and began breakfast.

"So boy, what trouble have you gotten yerself into this time?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know! I woke up like this! The last thing I remember was going to bed normal and then staring at the wall until I fell asleep." Sam said.

"You didn't wish for anything or prayed for this?" Bobby asked.

"No. Why would I-oh shit!" Sam exclaimed.

"What is it?" Bobby asked.

"I remember thinking that I wanted to little again. How times were simpler and and better when I was little. But I didn't mean this and I certainly don't want to be this small!" Sam said.

"Calm down. We'll figure something out boy. Do some research. In the meantime just be careful." Bobby said setting a plate down in front of Sam.

Sam saw the small portion and was grateful. He didn't feel like eating a big plate plate of food. He might've exploded. Bobby even filled a thimble with coffee, which he carefully sipped.

Dean walked in and blinked when he saw the mini Sam. He rubbed his eyes thinking he was still asleep.

"G good morning big brother." Sam said meekly.

"Sam." Dean simpley greeted. He was still a bit angry Sam. "So what have you done this time dumbass?"

"Dean!" Bobby exclaimed.

"What? You can not tell me your not sick of cleaning up after him? I mean come on. We just fought a siren and now we have we this mess to clean!? No thanks! Keep me out of it!" Dean said sipping his coffee and leaving the room. His baby needed work.

Sam had his head bowed and his hair hiding his face. Anyone could tell he was trying hard not to let loose the tears in his eyes.

"Sam boy. Don't you take what he said to heart. You know he didn't mean it." Bobby tried to soothe.

"Yeah right. I don't blame him." Sam said sadly and tearfully.

"Sam-" Bobby started.

"Could you see if my bag shrunk too? Please? I don't want to walk around in my pajamas all day?" Sam asked cutting off the conversation.

"Yeah sure." Bobby said sighing.

Bobby carried Sam to the desk and gently sat him down.

"You get started on research and I'll go see about your clothes." Bobby said.

Sam nodded and managed to boot up the old computer. He climbed onto the keyboard and hopped around to type.

Bobby came down with a tiny duffle bag. He picked Sam up and carried him to the bathroom. He had filled the sink with water and found a small enough cloth for Sam to clean his teeth.

"Thanks Bobby." Sam said.

"Just be careful. And yell when yer down, I'll be outside." Bobby said.

"Okay." Sam said.

Sam took off his pajamas and dove into the sink. He carefully washed himself and swam to the edge floating there for a minute thinking.

'Maybe Dean's right. Maybe everyone's done with me. Heaven certainly is, why not Dean?' Sam thought to himself.

He sighed and swam to the other side and climbed out. He dried off and put on his clothes. He was grateful that his clothes shrunk to his new size. He wasn't too keen on the idea of wearing Ken doll clothes, if it came to that.

He used the cloth to clean his teeth and when he was done he hollered for Bobby and they went back to the study to research.

After an hour Bobby heard Dean hollering for him and went to see what he wanted. Sam saw this as a chance to get away.

He used the wire connected to the computer and slid down to the floor. He ran to the back door which felt like miles since was so small, and slipped outside. He carefully made his way down the mountain of stairs and ran off to the woods.

'I can't stay where I'm not wanted! Pocket size or not!' Sam thought.

He stopped after he felt he was good and far from the house. He caught his breath and walked on.

It was another hour later that he decided to stop for a break.

Sam sat down under a leaf sticking up from the root of a tree. He sighed as his thoughts turned dark and he felt like dying.

"Maybe I should! It would be best for everyone. No more me, no more mess, no more nothing." Sam said sadly.

He jumped when a bird landed in front of him. The bird looked at him and then screeched. Sam screamed and ran. The bird tried to peck at him thinking he was food!

"Just my luck!" Sam shouted.

He growled but mentally cheered when it started raining. Birds like insects had a hard time flying in the rain.

He ducked under some roots and the bird crashed into the tree.

"Haha! Dumb bird!" Sam shouted.

The bird gave up trying to make Sam his meal and flew off to hide from the storm.

Sam huffed a breath of relief and shivered. He found shelter under some leaves and fell to sleep. He was so tired.

"I wonder if anyone misses me yet? Yeah right. No one would miss me." Sam said as he fell to sleep.

**Poor Sammy! Dean you assbutt! Fix things with him right now! **

**Until Next Time! *glares at Dean and taps foot waiting for him to make amends to his brother***


	3. Finally Dean Gets It!

**AN: Gooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So so so sorry for the delays! I got busy, had to break up with my boyfriend, my brother hogged the laptop, my phone gave out and won't turn on what so ever...ugh...so busy. But thank you guys so much for being so patient! I know it sucks to wait for chapters from your favorite authors and such. So thank you guys! Hugs for all and here's a brand new chapter just for you! Okay, so I'm going to make this note a bit short. I got a ton of reviews from you guys and I would like to answer them all. So just a few more things! First all, I know I've been saying this for a bit now, but I'm going to try and update in the mornings/afternoon if I can. Second, I keep disappearing my brother may have a snow day and is probably hogging the laptop. In the meantime, I'm going to try and get my old laptop repaired or something. Anyways, thank you again guys! I love you all! X3 When we left off, Sam felt un wanted and got himself lost in the woods! Oh no! Let's see how he's doing! **

**abby-Here you go darling! Enjoy! **

**piglet7722-Here you are honey! Enjoy! XD**

**StyxxsOmega-Do it! Dean needs to be put in his place! That assbutt! Lol! Poor little Sammy! Don't worry! He'll be alright! **

**1hotpepper-Oh snap! Awww Deanie's in twouble! Ohhh! Lol! And I'll have to read the fic your writing! **

**Tori-Bird627-I know! I would too! I would scoop him up and give all the wubs! **

**hpfreak1993-Aww! Thank you so much darling! Anyways, your wish is my command! Here's the next chapter! **

**Enjoy! **

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook! **

**All mistakes are my own and this is a flame free zone!**

**Finally Dean Gets It! **

Bobby wiped off his forehead and sighed. He was a bit worried for Sam. But it seemed Dean was determined to make Bobby choose sides and keep him away from Sam. Everytime he made a move for the house Dean would tell him to check a certain part or say that Sam was fine and he was needed here.

Bobby grumbled and shook his head. He jumped when he heard the sound of thunder.

"Aw. Does the wittle stowm make Bobby scared?" Dean teased from under the Impala.

"You blasted idjit! I have half a mind to tan yer backside!" Bobby near shouted. He was mad at Dean enough.

Dean slid out from the car and looked at Bobby with a confused look on his face.

"Geez Bobby, what's got your panties in a bunch?" Dean asked.

"Nothing. I'm going to check on Sam." Bobby said.

Dean opened his mouth to say Sam was fine but was cut off.

"In case you forgot you damn idjit, this is my house. I can do whatever I damn well pleased. You don't like it. Leave." Bobby said walking out of the garage.

Dean watched as Bobby sprinted to the house in the downpour that was going on. He humph and got back to work. He sighed and knew it was wrong to make Bobby choose sides. But dammit! Sam was just being a brat and what the kids say an "attention whore."

Still. It was Bobby's house and Sam is very tiny now. Hell, Sam probably needs help with research and all that.

Now that Dean really thought about it, Sam was going to need all the help he needed. Dean rubbed his hand down his face. He also thought he had been too hard on Sam. He did apologize, and he meant it, and it was the sirens fault for making him say those things.

"I said things to make him feel even worse. I'm such dumbass." Dean said to himself.

He got out from under the car and ran to the house. When he got inside he noticed Bobby frantically searching something and turning the house upside down looking for whatever he was.

"Bobby what-" Dean started.

"I can't find Sam! Anywhere!" Bobby shouted. "Sam! Sam boy! Where are you?!"

"What?! Sam! Sammy!" Dean called.

Dean and Bobby searched high and low for Sam for over an hour and still didn't find a trace of him!

"Where could he have gone Bobby?" Dean asked.

"Well if he's not here. Then I just have one guess." Bobby said looking out the back window.

Dean followed the gaze and gasped. Sam wouldn't have-not when he was so small right?

"But he wouldn't have right? He couldn't have gone into the woods. He so small! He could be hurt or worse!" Dean asked.

"It's the only place we haven't looked." Bobby said.

"No. Oh my god, it's all my fault!" Dean exclaimed.

"Dean-" Bobby began.

"No Bobby. It's all my fault! He apologized more than enough and I just shooting down and berating him! Hell, I said things to make him feel worse! Now he's out in the woods in a freaking storm!" Dean near shouted.

Speaking of Sam...Meanwhile...

Sam shivered violently. He knew he was really sick and probably dying. He couldn't careless at this point.

He would've liked to have said goodbye to Dean and Bobby first, but he couldn't go back. He just couldn't. He couldn't stand to have his heart broken again, or be told he didn't matter. He would rather die with what little heart he had left. And he didn't care if he was going to Hell either. It would probably be a better choice on Gods part.

His mind drifted off once more but before he faded, he looked into a pair of familiar blue eyes. He closed his eyes and faded.

The white fox trotted on as fast as he could looking the young Winchester. He could feel him dying and needed to save him! He needed to be quick!

When he finally found the young hunter, he inwardly gasped! He was small! He wondered what caused to be so small. But he could find out later, he needed to the boy out of the rain and get some medicinal herbs or berries before it was too late.

He scooped up Sam and rushed to the shelter he found earlier and laid down with boy. He had to wait when he woke up to feed him some medicinal stuff.

One thing was for sure, he wasn't going to let the young Winchester die.

**Finally Dean! A little late but finally! I bet you can guess who the fox is!**

**Until Next Time! *Puts Dean in time out* **


	4. Sammy Needs A Hug

**AN: Gooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So, um...can I trouble you guys for some hugs? I over heard my mom bitching about me and found out how much of disapointment I am to her and how I'm huge problem to her. Sigh. So...hugs? Anyone? Anyways. I wasn't going to update tonight because I'm really angry with my mother. But I would feel bad if I left y'all without a chapter. So updates! Yay! Only one more week until Supernatural returns! And congratulations to everyone at Supernatural on their renewal for season 11! Whoo! I'm so excited! Eleven seasons. Those guys are amazing! And so are you! You guys are so awesome! Anywho, I was the first earlier and then when someone said Bloody Mary the DVD player turned off. I was like "oh snap. Where's my Holy Water?" And then I took the DVD out and put it back in and it was fine. But it was so weird. The girl said "Bloody Mary" and the thing turned off. I thought Bloody Mary was coming to get me! I'll be sleeping in a circle of salt and keeping Holy Water close just in case. Lol! When we left off Dean finally got it! And is now frantic to find Sam. And Sam was found by a white fox with familiar eyes. Let's see how he's doing! **

**elliereynolds777-He finally gets it! I think might Bobby might follow through with his threat! And good thing for Castiel! I had to make the message sink in! I'm sick of our boys fighting all the time! It's time they were brothers again! **

**StyxxsOmega-Yes! He was in time out for a long time! *dances with you* Poor Sammy! Don't worry he'll be fine! And your right! Here's a cookie! *gives you cookie***

**piglet7722-Here you go darling! **

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook! **

**All mistakes are my own and this is a flame free zone! **

**Sammy Needs A Hug**

Sam awoke feeling like he was burning but at the same time he felt really cold. But what he couldn't figure out is why he was awake. He was sure he was going to die. He was really confused.

He managed to open his eyes and he saw that he was being "cuddled" by the white fox. The animal had familiar blue eyes, and swore it was Castiel.

He weakly struggled and got up. He slowly moved the tail that was covering him and got out of the nest the fox made.

He staggered to the entrance of the tree hole and he collapsed.

He panted for breath and shivered violently. His fever had skyrockted! He closed his eyes and laid there.

The fox jerked awake and saw his charge wasn't there! He looked around and found him collapsed at the entrance of their shelter. He hops up and gathers Sam, taking him back to the nest.

He gently lays him down and nudges him until his eyes open.

Sam felt like dying now. He groaned when he felt a nose nudging him back to consciousness. He opened his eye and looked the fox.

"Castiel?" Sam asked weakly.

The fox nodded and then nosed some berries to him, and nudged him to eat them.

"M'not hungry." Sam said sleepily.

He was beginning to drift off again and a part of him hoped he wouldn't wake up again. But he felt Castiel nudging him again and he moaned weakly.

"Leave me to die. It'll be best for all." Sam rasped.

Castiel looked at the young hunter with a look. The boy wanted to die. Castiel wouldn't let that happen! Sam was his friend and he was going to save him!

Castiel once again nudged him, demanding him to eat the berries.

"Okay okay. Geez." Sam rasped.

He sat up and grabbed one of the berries and bit it. He made a face and stuck his tongue out.

"Yeck! Bitter." He said.

Castiel gave him a look and Sam grumbled and finished the berry. Castiel made sure Sam ate a few more and then allowed the young hunter to sleep.

The berries were used in common medicines, hence why some medicines tasted so bitter.

Castiel watched as the young hunter drifted off into sleep again and hoped the berries would cure the illness that was consuming the boy.

He turned and looked outside just as thunder rolled, and sighed inwardly. With the storm and the way it was now he would to wait to take Sam in the morning.

Meanwhile back at Bobbys.

Dean paced the floor in the living room. It was a little after nine at night and the storm hadn't let up yet!

"Freaking storm!" Dean grumbled.

"Calm down Dean. We'll go out when the storm is over to look for Sam. Although at this point we might have to wait until morning." Bobby said sadly.

"We can't wait that long! Sam could hurt! Or worse! I have to found him and then ground him for leaving and then apologize for hurting him so badly." Dean said.

"Dean. We'll find Sam and you two will back to being brothers again." Bobby said.

"I hope so Bobby. I wouldn't blame Sammy for hating me after everything." Dean said sadly.

"Dean you think that boy would honestly hate you?" Bobby asked. "Sam still loves ya kid. Always will. Hell you raised him. How could he not love the one that raised him?"

Dean let that sink in for a moment and Bobby was right. Sam will always Dean no matter what! He was his mother, father, and brother rolled into one! What could be better?

Dean looked outside and saw the storm still raging and sighed. Sam needed him and needed him now!

Back with Sam and Castiel

Castiel had curled up with Sam like he had before and covered the boy with his tail to keep him warm.

Sam had back to sleep but it was fitful. He tossed and turned. Sometimes he cried in his sleep for Dean or him to "stop". Stop what, he didn't know but he knew it what good.

He kept his vigil all night and would take Sam back to his brother when he woke up.

He looked and the storm had stopped at last and Sam had settled down a bit. He was still a bit restless but he had settled down.

Sam snuggled into Castiel and muttered Deans name again.

_Sam's Nightmare_

_Sam ran for it. He ran like no tomorrow! _

_Dean was chasing him through the endless forest and was bent to hunt him down and send to Hell._

_He had to stop when he got dizzy. He leaned against a tree and caught his breath. _

_"Sammy. Saaaaaammmmmyyyyyy" Dean's voice sang. "Come out come out where ever you are"_

_Sam stiffened and stood still. _

_It was creepily quietly. Sam stole a look around the tree and saw nothing. He sighed in relief. He was about to move when he was grabbed from behind and a hand covered his mouth so he couldn't cry out._

_"Heya Sammy." Dean smirked evilly._

_Sam whimpered._

_"Aw now Sammy. It's alright. Big brother's here." Dean soothed. "Castiel."_

_"Dean. Are you ready?" Castiel asked._

_"Yes." Dean said._

_Castiel placed two fingers on Sam's forehead and Sam let a muffled cry of pain._

_"Shhh Sammy. It'll be okay. You'll be just fine." Dean cooed._

_Sam was in terrible pain and the shock was killing him. His thought was how Dean could do this to him._

Sam bolted up right. He panted like he ran a marathon. He got out from Castiel and bolted out of the tree and into the woods. He couldn't let Dean or Castiel get him! He couldn't!

**Poor Sammy! *gives him a hug and a cookie***

**Until Next Time! *Grounds Dean***


	5. Sammy Is Still Loved!

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So so sorry for the awful delays. My brother hogged the laptop and I went to Indiana. Anyways. Thank you for the hugs you guys! They made me feel so much better! Thank you! I love you all! So since my youngest brother has made the decision to stay up later and hog the laptop more, I'm going to try and get updates out during the day as well. So tomorrow if I remember, you'll get another chapter! Whoop! Lol. So guys, ready for the new episodes? I am and then I'm not because I'm afraid to know what's going to happen. The mark is definitely going to bite them in the ass. I feel like Sam is going to hurt by Dean and the mark. Like Dean will accidently hurt Sam and then it'll go Hell. Typical Supernatural business. Lol! So anyways, when we left off, Sam woke feeling better but his nightmare caused him to run again! Oh no! Sammy! Let's go see what happens! **

**Tori-Bird627-*hugs back* Thank you darling! That made me feel better! And thank you for the praise! It's nice to know I'm keeping my readers pleased! :)**

**StyxxsOmega-Lol! Your review made me laugh so much! Anyways, Dean got an ass kicking from me, and he'll be getting an another ass kicking here soon. Still grounded. Until season eleven starts. Lol! But feel free to kick his ass! **

**1hotpepper-Thank you darling! *hugs back* **

**hpfreak1993-Yay Cas! My Cas loves Sam. Even in season 4 when he's suppose to hate him. Lol! **

**Enjoy! **

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake! **

**All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome! **

**Sammy Is Still Loved! **

Sam bolted into the woods! He wouldn't let Dean and Castiel get him! They would hurt him. And badly! He knew he deserved it but he just couldn't let them get him!

He squeaked when something picked him up. He struggled and tried to get away but the thing holding him had a good grip on him.

"Put me down! Put me down!" He shouted as the thing carried him back to the hollow tree.

He was placed back in the nest and then turned to glare at the thing. He kinda knew it was Castiel but he needed to be sure. He was so small he was target for all kinds of predators.

"Cas! What the Hell!" Sam shouted.

Cas glared at him a little.

"I have to go Cas. Thanks for making me better but I have to go now." Sam said and tried to leave again but the fox was blocking his way.

Castiel inwardly sighed and picked up Sam again and went outside. He returned to his normal form and carefully held Sam in his hands.

"Sam why do you wish to leave? You're so small, you could be hurt or worst." Castiel said. He sat down on the ground leaning against the tree.

"I have to Cas. Dean hates me and he has every right to be." Sam said sadly.

"What has happened to make Dean hate you? And to make you so small?" Castiel asked.

Sam took a deep breath and told Castiel everything. He didn't plan on being small, but he did plan on leaving. He was going to go solo for a bit and either hunt or get a normal job some town for a while, and then meet back up with Dean when things had calmed down.

"Sam I do not think Dean hates you." Castiel said.

"Hmpf. Yeah right. He does Cas. I need to face it. I've never been good enough, or anything. I've always been a burden and something that weighed Dean down. if I had died in Cold Oak, things would've been better." Sam said, he sniffled.

Castiel looked at Sam sadly. He was sure Dean didn't hate his brother. Just the opposite. He knew Dean loved Sam with every fiber of his being and would do anything for Sam.

"Sam, Dean loves you very much. He wouldn't have made that deal if he did not. He would've followed you if you had died." Castiel said.

"W what? Dean w would've-" Sam couldn't get out. He couldn't even imagine Dean doing something like that!

"Yes. Dean would've done that. Sam, Dean could've been like your father. He could've blamed you for everything, but he loves you so much, he couldn't. He couldn't stand to you dead. Dean couldn't even handle you being at Stanford. He wanted to hide you away forever and protect you from everything, still does." Castiel said.

Sam listened to the angel and knew he was right, but a part couldn't help but wonder if Dean and his family would've been better off without him.

"No they wouldn't have. Your family would've been missing something or if you had died instead of your mother, they would've be devestated. Your family needs you Sam. Even I need you. You are my friend and I care about you too." Castiel said.

Sam wiped his eyes and nodded.

"I think I'm ready to go home." Sam said after gathering himself.

Castiel smiled.

"A wise choice." Castiel said.

He got up and walked to the house. He was glad Sam decided to return home. Dean and Bobby needed Sam. He did too. He just hoped Dean saw it too or he would kick his ass if needed.

When they got to the house both Sam and Cas felt that something was off.

"Cas. Something doesn't feel right. We need to be careful." Sam said.

"I too feel it. I need you to hide in my coat. If there is danger, Dean would not forgive me if you got hurt." Castiel said putting Sam in his pocket.

"Right. Be careful." Sam said and hid in the pocket.

Sam felt Castiel walk inside, he heard talking and then shouting. The shouting voices sounded familiar. He wanted to see who it was but he told Cas he would stay hidden. He risked a peek and gasped.

Dean and Bobby were on the couch bound and gagged. He looked over to the people Castiel was shouting at and recognized the hunters. His dad hunted with them once, and they had a spat and never saw them again. He didn't remember their names but remembered their faces. Vaguely though. Sam went back into the pocket and tried to calm himself down.

"Well well well. What do we have here?" Sam heard.

"What have you done to my friends?" Castiel asked.

"That's none of your business angel boy. Tie him down. That sigil probably won't hold him for long." One of the voices said.

He felt Castiel fighting and then being tied down in what sounded like chains. With more sigils and such he imagined. He then heard Castiel shouting then being cut off as he was being gagged.

Sam had to do something! He carefully climbed out of the pocket and made his way down the chair carefully. He needed to get to the kitchen and grab a sharp object to free Dean or Bobby.

He squeaked when he was picked up.

"What do we have here?" The voice said.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Sam yelled.

Dean, Bobby, and Cas were shouting behind the duct tape across their lips.

"Well, if my eyes decieve me. Young Samuel Winchester." The voice grinned.

Sam struggled to get out of the guys grip, but he tightly held Sam, but wasn't enough to cut off his air, but he couldn't really move.

"I'm so going to fun with this!" The voice said happily.

Sam gulped.

'I'm so screwed.' He thought.

**Dun dun duuuuuuunnnnnnnn! That's not good! At least Castiel managed to get Sam to believe he was still loved! **

**Until Next Time! *colors under my blanket fort***


	6. Torturing the Little Guy is Not Cool!

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Yay! I got some laptop time tonight. I seriously forgot to post this afternoon. I went to bed with the intent to update and when I woke up, I didn't remember. Sorry guys. Tomorrow I'll try to remember. No promises though. Anyways, I started to type this when my dad walks in and was like "I need that." X3 I was like "Come on! I just started typing...whatever." XD It's okay though. He was only on it for a few minutes. Anywhos. My books should here tomorrow! I can't wait! I ordered Supernatural 5-7! I have the first four and found a good deal on Amazon and they should be here tomorrow! Whee! I haven't gotten to watch the new episode so no spoilers! Lol! When we left off Sam was caught! And who are these hunters and why can't Sam remember them? Let's go see!**

**Tori-Bird627-Sammy! You know Sam, he never does what he's told and he always has to help!**

**piglet7722-Nooooooooo! Sammy! Don't worry he'll think of something! **

**elliereynolds777-Thank you! And yeah it sucks. It's my mom's and everyone uses it. My laptop stopped working and won't turn on now. Lol! We had a desktop and we would always fight on who would use it and for how long. That really stunk! My roommate and I might get our own for everything and use our laptops for school. And thank you darling! I do try and do the best I can! **

**1hotpepper-Yes! You can come color with me! I have a ton of crayons! (Fun fact: In real life I have a big box of crayons!)**

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake**

**All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome! **

**Torturing the Little Guy is Not Cool! **

'Shit! I'm so screwed!' Sam thought to himself.

"So Sammy. Do you remember me?" The voice asked.

"Not really. Just your voices and that you and my dad had a spat." Sam said.

"Yeah. That part is true." The voice sighed a bit sadly. "But I suspected you wouldn't remember. After all that spill we made you take off that cliff will do that to you."

"W what? What do mean you made me?" Sam asked.

He didn't remember taking a dive off a cliff. He barely even remembered the hunt! So what had happened to him? All his dad said was that he took a nasty spill and was in a coma for a few weeks.

"Well. We were wrong in our research. It turns out it wasn't a shifter we were after but a wendigo. A child. A mere child outsmarted us in research! And worse you killed the monster and took the glory!" The voice said angrily.

"So what your saying is you were jealous and wanted to get rid of the kid that out bested the dumbasses?" Sam said with a hidden smirk.

Sam cried out in pain when he squeezed tightly. He also couldn't breath. He heard Dean, Bobby, and Cas' muffled curses when he cried out.

"So as I was saying, in order to take what was rightfully ours, we knocked you out and threw you down the cliff. Then we "hysterically" cried for your father and brother. The plan didn't work. Your father saw right through us and chased us off." The voice said. "So now do you remember?"

"No. And I don't want to." Sam snarled.

He cried out again when he was squeezed once more. If he was squeezed anymore, he felt like he was going to burst.

"Since you don't remember. I'm Seth Fina and that is my twin Mason." Seth said.

"Alright enough chit chat Seth, let's get on with it! I want to see the light leave little Sam's eyes!" Mason said.

"Yes indeed. Let's get started." Seth smirked darkly. "We're finally going to get rid of you and then the hunting world have two new brothers to praise!"

"B bastards.." Sam panted trying to catch his breath.

The two sneered and scoffed. Mason had gotten out a mason jar and he had filled it with water. He brought over to the desk where Seth was currently sitting behind with Sam trapped under his hand.

Sam struggled to get out and move away. He knew what the jar of water was for and didn't want to die that way!

Seth lifted Sam up and had a hard time putting him in the jar. He finally got Sam in it and shut the lid tightly. They watched as Sam struggled more and tried to get out.

Sam pound the glass of the jar. But nothing he did worked. He looked over at Dean and smiled sadly with a look of a apology too.

Dean struggled and cursed behind the tape as he watched his baby brother drown. He watched as Sam looked over at him and smiled sadly, he could also see the apology on his face. Dean shook his head and looked at Sam to tell him not to give up. He saw Sam shake his head slightly and then watched as ran of air.

Sam's lungs were screaming. He shut his eyes as his lungs burned and black spots danced before him. He felt sleepy and wanted to fall into the darkness. So he did.

Dean screamed and struggled harder when Sam passed out and was now dying.

The Fina twins were laughing and were completely caught off when Dean had managed to get his hands untied and lunged at Mason. The two wrestled until Seth got out more chains and tied Dean with the chains, and dragged him back to the couch and left him on the floor.

After Dean was taken care of, Seth took Sam out of the jar and laid him down on the desk, he watched with morbid happiness when Sam began to cough up the water and was breathing harshly.

"Like we'd let you off that easily." Seth sneered with a wicked grin.

Mason grabbed Sam tied him tightly with twine. He then got the wash cloth he microwaved and wrapped Sam in it smiling when Sam screamed in pain and then he began panting when the heat from the cloth began to bother him.

Sam felt burn blisters forming and the heat from the cloth was a bit much. He felt like he was suffocating! But he needed to get out and get his family free!

'But first I'm going to take a little nap.' Sam thought as his head swam and he closed his eyes.

The last thing he heard was Dean's muffled cry of his name. He hoped Castiel was right, and Sam could go to Heaven knowing his brother loved him.

**Oh man. The things I put Sam through. Don't worry! Next chapter Sam will be awesome!**

**Until Next Time! *continues coloring under my blanket fort***


	7. Death to The Tyrants!

**AN: Gooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I know. I'm sorry. I'm horrible! I'm working on day updates, I promise! Anyways. I dusted off my roommates GameCube today and played my old Sonic games. Ah childhood. My mom took off work because she had a "headache"...Really? I would go to school with headaches/migraines, sore throats, a fever if it was low enough...but then again I never tell anyone when I'm sick in my family. They usually have to catch me or spot it themselves. Otherwise I take care of it myself. Lol. I'm too independent for my own good. X3 My books came today! Woot! I haven't read them yet...lol! I will. Tomorrow. When I'm hiding in my room away from everyone. So y'all. I came up with a few more story ideas! But I'm going to post them on the board just yet. I want to play around with them for a bit. One of them is a temporary death fic and the other...I have no clue what's going on. Lol! Anyways, when we left off, Sam was being tortured! Oh no! SAMMY! **

**StyxxsOmega-Aw! Thank you! and SAMMY! Oh my! Well, they deserved it. *shrugs* Lol! I wouldn't either, I just want to write and make people smile! :)**

**CaptainScenemo-I'm sorry darling! Don't worry! Things will get better! :)**

**elliereynolds777-Thank you so much darling! I'm so glad you're enjoying this! I write the boys how I see them and the same with other characters. And no matter what the brothers will be brothers! Anways, I know! Cas was like "Can't do it..." Sam: "I got this!" *kills Alastair* Me: "Damn...Cas I love you but you suck! XD" Lol! But thank you so much! It makes my day when I hear someone say my work is amazing! *hugs* **

**1hotpepper-Indeed they are! **

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake! **

**All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome! **

**Death to The Tyrants! **

Dean sat on the floor writhing and wiggling in the tight chains. But they wouldn't budge. He panted through his nose heavily after and then continued to writhe. He wiggled so much he felt his arms bruising. He struggled the most when they took the hot cloth off Sam and then picked him, and slammed back into the desk. They untied Sam and stuffed him in another jar with air holes in the top.

"Calm down Deanie. We won't let baby Wincester die so easily." Seth sneered.

Dean snarled, and started cursing behind the tape and stamped his feet.

Seth went over to the eldest, he knelt down in front of him and took the tape off.

"You bastards! Leave Sam alone!" Dean yelled. "I swear to God he dies and I'll kill you all! I will kill you!"

"Now Dean. Like I said. We won't let him die so easily." Seth said. "Now then. You're a little too loud. We'll have to fix that."

Seth grabbed a piece of cloth from the bag he and his brother brought with them. He went over the enranged hunter and stuffed the cloth in his mouth and then covered it with duct tape.

"Ah. That's better. Now then where were we?" Seth asked to no in particular.

"We were just about to wake the brat and find something new to do." Mason said with a satified grin.

"Ah! Indeed. Wakey wakey Sam I am." Seth cooed tapping the glass of the jar.

Sam heard tapping and muffled cooing. He knew it wasn't Dean. He wished it was though.

'God Dean. I'm so sorry.' Sam thought to himself.

"Rise and shine Sammy." He heard.

'I don't want to. Leave me alone! I want to sleep forever. There's no pain here. It's nice here. But I can't leave Dean.' Sam thought

He sturggled for a bit but managed to open his eyes. He looked outside of the jar and sneered at the Fina twins who were smirking evilly at him.

"There he is. Good morning sunshine!" Seth greeted. "Time to get to work!"

Sam shook his head, he had to do something! Injured or not. He owed it to his family! He needed to save them, if it was the last he did!

He shakingly stood up and took a few steps back, and then rammed himself into the glass.

"What are doing Sam!?" Seth exclaimed.

Sam wasn't listening. He needed to get out. He rammed the jar once more and sent it crashing to the floor.

Sam screamed in horrible pain when he crashed to floor. He was covered in glass and blood. He laid on his side clutching it tightly. A big piece of glass was embedded into it.

Dean, Bobby, and Cas watched in horror as Sam crashed to the floor and when he cried out they couldn't help but cry out as well.

Sam mewled miserably when he was picked up and squeezed slightly.

"I could ripped that piece of glass out and squeeze you to death for ruining my plans." Seth seethed.

"S sorry to d disappoint." Sam stammered out.

Using the piece of glass he picked up without anyone noticing and sliced Seths finger.

"OW!" Seth cried out.

Sam fell to the floor and screamed out in pain when he hit. He had to get up. He painfully got up and ran as best as he could to the kitchen. He stopped briefly by Cas and nicked out a part of the sigil, then ran back to the kitchen. He managed to climb up to the counter and got into position. He was grateful that Bobby left a knife with the handle over the edge. All he had to do was stomp on it hard enough to make it fly.

When Mason ran in after making sure his brother was alright. He didn't expect the white hot pain in his eye.

Mason screamed out and slid to the floor holding the knife. He felt the blackness creeping up on him and then swallow him.

Seth came running in and gasped. His brother had knife through his brain. He cried out in anguish and cried on his brother's shoulder. Mourning his twin. He snarled and went after Sam but he wasn't on the counter anymore. The brat wasn't anywhere.

He looked around, but couldn't find him. He went back to the kitchen and was met with a pen to the hand when he placed it on the table.

"GAH! YOU SONUVABITCH!" He screamed.

"Hey! T that's m m my mother y you're talking a about!" Sam got out.

Sam then stomped on a pen that was on the table and watched as it hit Seth's throat.

The hunter grasped his throat as he began to choke and gasp for air. He fell to the floor next to his brother and died.

Sam slumped to knees exhausted and bleeding badly. The glass piece embedded in his side had gone in further feeling like it was impaling him right through. He carefully made his way off the table and slowly to the living room.

When he made it to the living room he smiled at his family and then collapsed. He didn't want to close his eyes, but they did against his will.

He just hoped his family would be okay without him if he didn't make it.

**Oh man Sammy! First the knife to the eye then a pen to the throat. Ouch dude. Ouch. But no! Sammy don't die!**

**Until Next Time! *curls up with books and reads* Yeah, I'm a bookworm.**


	8. Hold on Sammy! Hold on!

**AN: Goooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army. I'm so so sorry guys! Most of you know I barely get any laptop time during the weekends and my youngest brother just would give up the laptop. Grrrr. But tonight I finally got it! Woot! Still trying to work on day updates. Not going so great. I'm working on it though! Lol! So my and I decided to leave the Christmas tree up all year and it's all decorated for Valentines Day! It looks great! I'll be doing a multi tree for Saint Patricks Day and Easter since they're so close together this year. Anywhos. Finally watched the new episode and oh mai lawdy! I still have a feeling Sam's in over head and he's going to get severely hurt, or Dean's going to hurt him in some way and Castiel won't be able to do anything to help him and or Dean. And season 11 already has me shuddering. Oh boy. Now when we left off, Sammy got rid of the hunters! Whoo! But he's hurt badly and needs help! Someone help him! **

**StyxxsOmega-*hugs* Don't worry darling! Sammy will be alright! **

**piglet7722-I tired my sweets! I hope you didn't die! Don't die! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Lol! **

**Tori-Bird627-SAMMY! WHY?! Don't worry lovely, he'll be alright! **

**1hotpepper-Your review made me laugh darling! Sammy's the new Batman! Sorry Dean. **

**Catgirlz99-(Don't worry about sweetie! I don't mind it!) Aw! Thank you so much darling! Sam was totally Batman! **

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake! **

**All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome! **

**Hold on Sammy! Hold on! **

Dean screamed for his brother behind his gag when he collapsed. He struggled even harder then he had before. He needed to get to Sam! Like now!

Bobby struggled against the ropes and cursed behind his gag. He could hear Dean's muffled cursing and knew if he didn't get free, one: Sam could die, two: Dean could break his arms with those chains the way he's struggling. He had to get loose. Now!

Castiel too sturggled to get out of his bonds. He needed to see if Sam was alright. Though with his heightened hearing he knew Sam was in bad shape. He could Sam wheezing and panting for air.

Castiel struggled for a minute more when he noticed it. Sam had nicked the sigil holding him! Since he noticed it, he could get out! So using his Hulk angel strength, he broke free of his bonds and took off the tape covering his lips.

He then hurried to the fallen hunter and knelt down. He gently scooped him up so he laying in his hands.

"Sam? Sam can you hear me? Sam!?" Castiel called to him.

Sam didn't stir. Not even a twitch. Castiel tried to rouse him again but to no avail. He was beginning to panic!

Castiel heard Dean muffling crying for his brother. He gently laid Sam down on the coffee table and went to free Dean and Bobby.

When the chains came off Dean ripped off the tape trapping his lips, then taking out the cloth gagging him, then rushed to other side of the small table and fell to his knees. He wanted to scoop Sam up in his hands and cradle him like Castiel did, but Cas made him stop.

"Don't Dean. We shouldn't move him so much. We could hurt him further." Castiel said.

Dean looked over at Cas. They were wet and glassy. Tears threaten to fall. But he nodded, knowing the angel was right and he didn't want to cause Sam any more pain than he was in already. So instead he tried to rouse him like Castiel did earlier.

"Sammy? Sam! Wake up little brother. Wake up!" Dean cried. "Come on Sammy. Please. Open your eyes for me. Please."

Sam heard voices, but the hunters were gone. He was sure of it. The voice became a little more clear as consciousness crept closer.

It was Castiel!

_Sam? Sam can you hear me? Sam?!_

'Cas! I hear you! I'm here!'

He then heard another voice and knew instantly it was his brother. He would know Dean anywhere!

_Sammy? Sam! Wake up little brother. Wake up!_

'I'm trying Dean! God it hurts!'

_Come on Sammy. Please. Open your eyes for me. Please._

'Dean...'

After a herculan effort, Sam managed to open his eyes. He looked over at Dean and smiled weakly.

"H hey b big brother." Sam managed to get out.

"Sammy! Hey baby boy." Dean gave a watery smile. "How you doing?"

"It h hurts. S so bad...G god Dean...I I'm s sorry." Sam stammered.

He was losing his battle to stay awake and felt like his strength was gone completely. But he knew if he fell asleep he might not wake up again.

"Sorry? For what?" Dean asked.

"E everything." Sam whispered.

Dean shook his head and shushed his baby.

"Shh. Just rest now. We'll talk when your a little stronger." Dean said. "Cas is there something you can do?"

"No. I'm sorry but if I use my powers on him like this, I could seriously hurt him." Castiel said sadly.

"No, no do something! Please!" Dean plead.

"Dean" Sam whispered.

"Shh. Sammy. Shh. Save your energy. Just lay quietly okay? Just lie there and rest. We'll get you fixed in no time." Dean said soothingly.

"Dean, I wish there was something I could do. But I could really hurt him or kill him. We have to try and patch him the best way we can." Castiel said.

Dean nodded and bolted to get the first aid, and some other thing they would need.

Bobby went to find something they could lay Sam in. He found an empty match box and few old pieces of torn cloth. He put the cloths inside the box and arranged them to make a small bed.

Castiel sat next to Sam talking to him softly and soothingly.

Dean returned with the supplies and got to work with Bobby when he came over to help. Dean noticed the match box. Bobby shrugged.

"Made a little bed for Sam to lay in when we're done patching him up." Bobby said.

"I It's n nice Bobby." Sam got out.

"Hush kiddo. Do as Dean said and lie quietly." Bobby said.

Sam nodded and let his family help him.

About an hour later they got Sam as patched up as they could and got him changed into some pajamas.

Dean gently scooped him up and laid him down in his little match box bed and covered him with a small cloth as blanket. He gently tucked Sam in and settled himself for a long vigil.

Sam had long since fallen asleep during the patching. He wasn't in pain, but he felt floatly. He felt like he was fading away.

**Oh no! Sammy! Don't go towards the light! **

**Until Next Time! *Play with my brothers and dads Legos and Hot Wheels***


	9. Sammy's Alive and Well!

**AN: Gooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Final chapter! I know, I know. There'll be an epilogue tomorrow. But this is the last chapter! Behave my darlings. You have new stories heading your way! No need to fuss! Anyways. Who's ready for tomorrow's episode? Me! Well kinda. If you haven't seen the trailer I will not spoil for it for you, but be prepared! The writers decided to throw a curve ball at us! And this one kinda hurts...ow. Lol! So guys and gals! While I'm writing this chapter I'm listening to some piano music and while some of it is soothing, the others are kinda sad...I'm kinda crying. *sniffle* This was a bad idea...*bawls* SAMMY! NOOOO! *wails, blows nose, wails again* Okay enough with that. If you'd like to listen to some of the songs I am while you read this here they are and all of them can be found on Youtube! Room of Angel: Piano Cover by Piano Horror, You Are My Love Tsubasa: Piano Cover by Calikokat108, and Lavender Town: Piano Cover by Densetsu15. I'm also listening to an orchestra version of Lavender Town by Vanitas Muisc, I really recommend this one. It's awesome! Anyways, without any further delay! Let's go! When we left off, the guys got free! Yay! They patched Sammy as good as they could get but only time will tell if he makes it. Let's go see if he does! **

**hpfreak1993-I'm sorry darling! Cliffhangers will haunt me if I don't use them! Lol! **

**Tori-Bird627-SAMMY NO! I hate it when Sammy dies. That's why he always comes back in my fics! My baby will not perish! **

**piglet7722-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMYYY! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**1hotpepper-SAMMY NO! Don't worry darling! Sammy never dies in my fics! **

**Enjoy! **

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake!**

**All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome! **

**Sammy's Alive and Well! **

Dean sat beside the coffee table watching his brother sleep. It was well into the early morning and he couldn't rest. No. Not with his baby like this. Besides this whole thing was his fault. If hadn't been such an asshole and looked for a way to help Sammy in the first place he would be safe and sound!

'But no. My pig headness got in the way and I hurt you so badly Sammy.' Dean thought sadly to himself.

"I'm so sorry baby boy. This all my fault." Dean whispered.

Sam's ragged and shallow breathing was his only answer. Sam was still fighting but he was losing.

"He forgives you Dean." Castiel said.

Dean jumped. He didn't expect the angel back so soon. Cas had gone to Heaven to research a way to get Sammy back to normal so that Cas could heal him without hurting him. Bobby had gone to bed after Castiel left. Bobby didn't want to, but the poor old guy needed some rest.

"He forgave you. We had a talk in the forest." Castiel said.

The angel sat down and explained everything to Dean. Dean was horrified that Sammy had gotten so sick out in the storm, but was grateful Castiel had gotten to him and healed him. He was also grateful Castiel convinced Sam that Dean still loved him immensively and to come home.

"So did you find a way to help him?" Dean asked.

"Yes. I have the sorce of what made Sam small in the first place and she wants to fix her mistake." Castiel said.

"Really?" Dean asked hopeful.

"Yes. She's on her way. She'll-here she is." Castiel said.

Dean watched as the angel disappeared into the kitchen and came back with a little girl who couldn't no more than at least nine.

"Dean this is Joan. She's the one who did this and wants to fix it." Cas introduced.

"Hi Mr. Dean. I'm really really sorry. I heard him saying he felt small and helpless. So I wanted to help and this was the outcome. I got scared and went to find my elders but couldn't. But I'll do my best to fix him!" Joan apologized.

Dean smiled at the fledgling.

"You didn't mean to hurt him, or anything. You just wanted to help, and I thank you." Dean said.

Joan smiled back and went up to Sam.

She gently took Sam out of the match box and laid him down on the couch. She closed her eyes and focused.

Sam glowed a bright white and was grown back to his normal size. Even his clothes grew with him. She then looked to Castiel and Dean, then she smiled.

Castiel nodded with a smile. He was proud of fledgling. He moved to Sam and healed his injuries.

"He'll be fine now. He'll just be tired, it would be wise to let him rest for a day or so." Castiel said.

Dean nodded. He watched as the little angel approached his brother again and whispered in his ear.

"You're all better now Mr. Sam. You have a great older brother. He loves you so much! Oh by the way, God loves you and forgives because you are worthy." Joan whispered. She kissed the slumbering hunter and turned back to Castiel. "I'm going to go home now big brother. Look after Mr. Sam and Mr. Dean okay?"

Castiel and Dean smiled.

"I will little one. Off you go now." Castiel said.

"Bye bye!" Joan waved bye and disappeared to home.

Dean and Castiel looked to Sam and liked that he looked so much better. He still a little pale but nothing some food and juice wouldn't fix. The two settled into the chairs and kept their vigil for the rest of the morning.

That Afternoon

Bobby was putting lunch together with Dean after getting the boy to sleep for a bit and he watched Sam as he did.

"So he's okay now?" Bobby asked.

Dean had just filled him on everything. Castiel had left already to make sure Joan had gotten home safely.

"Yeah. Just needs to go easy for a day or two. I'm going to make him rest for the rest of the week." Dean said. "Even I have to tie him down to the couch."

"Don't I get a say?" A rough raspy voice asked.

Dean and Bobby turned to the door way and saw their youngest standing, well more like leaning, there.

"Sammy." Dean whispered.

"Morning." Sam rasped, his throat was really dry.

Dean went over to Sam and hugged tightly. He felt Sam returning his hug. He then helped Sam sit down at the table and filled a plate a mac and cheese and chicken nuggets for him and sat it down in front of him.

"Eat at least of that." Dean said, reaching into the fridge and got out the orange juice, and poured Sam a glass. "Drink all of that. You're still a little pale."

Dean fussed over his baby as he ate. Looking over for any left over injuries and feeling for a fever.

"Dean I'm fine. Promise." Sam said his a little stronger after drinking something.

"I'm just making sure." Dean said.

Sam nodded and let Dean check him over.

After lunch and dishes were done Sam and Dean sat on the couch, Dean flipped through the channels on the TV while he stroked Sams hair. Sam sat on the couch and when Dean sat down, he laid his head down in his lap. Dean had wrapped him a blanket, not wanting Sam to catch a chill.

No words were needed for the two. Apologies and amends were made as they relaxed with each other. Safe and sound in their own company.

For once in a long time, the two were at peace.

**Alrighty guys and gals! This is final chapter! Epilogue tomorrow! **

**Until Next Time! *pokes Sam with a stick after falling asleep researching* Heheheh**


	10. Content in His Hold

**AN: Gooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Thank you guys and gals so much for all your love, support, and patience! I love you all! I had a good time writing this! I might come back and write a sequel or something. Wink wink. Lol! Miss elliereynolds777! I'm so glad you enjoyed this fic! I had a lot of fun writing it! Thanks to all who followed, favorited, and alerted! You guys and gals rock! Special thanks to my reviewers and regular reviewers! You guys and gals are so awesome! Now without further ado. The epilogue! **

**elliereynolds777-You're very welcome! Yay! Fuzzy feelings! Lol! **

**piglet7722-Aw! Thank you sweetie! As mentioned above, I might come back to this and make a sequel or a few small one shots. And I'm also sure you'll love the other upcoming fics! **

**StyxxsOmega-Awww! Thank you darling! Don't worry about it! School is important! :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake! **

**All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome!**

**Content in His Hold**

Sam flipped through another book and put it down. He then picked up another and began to flip through it.

He smirked a little when Dean went past him again for the umpteenth time in the last hour. He was sitting outside on the swing on the front porch, while Dean worked on the Impala. Dean during that time went past him "pretending" not to check up on him.

The first time Dean went by, he covered him with a blanket. The next few time Dean stopped to straighten said blanket and made sure he had on a hoodie despite it being a comfortable seventy three degrees outside.

It had been a few days and he was feeling better, but he still let Dean mother hen him.

Dean came back out and looked at his Sammy. He was about to go back to Impala when his brother spoke up.

"Dean?"

"Yeah Sammy? You okay? Do you need to inside?" Dean asked a bit worried.

"I'm fine. Sit for a minute." Sam said.

Dean sat down next to Sam and looked him closely. He deemed Sam okay, for now.

"Dean you don't need to keep checking up on me. I'm alright now." Sam said.

Dean shook his head.

"No Sammy. I neglected you once and look where it got us! Plus your still a bit weak and have dizzy spells." Dean said, leveling a glare with Sam.

It turned out the healing and re sizing left a few side effects. Nothing major! Just made him a little more tired, dizzy, and weak.

"Yes, I still feel a bit weak, and I don't have dizzy spells anymore I just feel light headed sometimes. Point is I'm alright. We made amends and you've been mothering me nine ways to Sunday. But I'm fine. Really." Sam said.

Dean looked in Sam's eyes to see any signs of him lying and didn't find any. Sam said he was still feeling a little under the weather but he was mostly okay.

"Alright. You're fine. But you're still going to take it easy for a few more days." Dean said challenging Sam to say otherwise.

"Okay. But only a few more days. I think your baby over there is ready to get back on the road." Sam said with a smile.

Dean chuckled and grasped Sam's blanket clad knee and gently squeezed.

"I think both my babies are ready." Dean said.

Sam's smile grew showing off his dimples. He leaned over laid his head on Dean's shoulder. He felt Dean carding a hand through his hair and rocking the swing back and forth. Sam yawned and soon drifted off in the safety of his brothers hold.

Dean sat there contently holding and rocking his brother as he did many moons ago. He too drifted off and joined his baby in peaceful sleep.

Castiel watched his charges with a smile and was happy they were alright and had made their amends. Castiel kept his vigil well into the night. Making they were safe and happy. If only for tonight.

**There you guys and gals go! The epilogue! It's a little different than what I usually do, but I like it. Thanks everyone again! You all are very awesome! **

**See ya in the thrilling season of Supernatural! **


End file.
